Bluetooth
Ryan "Bluetooth" Radcliffe was a Standard Dino Attack Agent and Futuron Technician. Biography Early Life Born in LEGO Town in 1985, Ryan Radcliffe was raised with good family values and an eye towards the stars. His father was an astronaut and technical expert who had been involved in the "classic" years of space travel, and had personally been involved in the development of the lunar moonbases. Ryan couldn't wait to follow in his father's footsteps, even in his youth, and valued every chance he got to join his father for "Bring Your Son to Work Day" (and even on "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day," to his parents' bemusement). This dream was fueled during his teenage years by a growing disdain for his hometown as crime and corruption charges showed up more and more in the news, particularly with the rumors of crime bosses manipulating the city government. These circumstances ultimately leading to his family moving out to Einfield, Connecticut in the early 2000s. After graduating college in 2006 with a degree in technology, Ryan was hired into Futuron in an entry level position in the robotics team. The job exposed him to the NXT programming system just as Mindstorms Inc was releasing it, and he was able to adapt quickly, easing the team into embracing it and even melding its functions with parts of the RCX system when the opportunity arose. This ingenuity gained him notoriety within Futuron, and he was soon set for promotion to working at the Luna-1 Moonbase. It was a delight for Bluetooth to work there, particularly since it was a short distance away from the old Beta 1 Command Base his father had worked on in his days with the "classic" program. Mingling around the lunar bases allowed Ryan to encounter much of the elements of the greater spacefaring galaxy that he hadn't been able to encounter before, such as Space Police officers, visiting companies like M-Tron and the Rock Raiders, and even a few occasions where he was able to meet an alien. Things were so eventful there that he didn't get back to Earth much due to the investment in his work and the enjoyment of low gravity environments. Ryan was also influenced to stay abroad due to an ever-increasing issue with being mistaken for Daniel Radcliffe, whom he had no blood relation to. His striking resemblance to the actor had lead to several fangirl cases and at least one talking into giving an old woman his autograph. Dino Attack Around April of 2010, Ryan accompanied a supply run back to Earth to come back to Einfield for his father's birthday. The Dino Attack struck as he was on a plane bound for the town, which was nearly downed by an attack by Mutant Pterosaurs were it not for the timely intervention of an Agents Defense Organization fleet that had come into the area to extract the personnel of a LEGOLAND government building in the town. His flight was diverted down to Texas, and then to Brazil before transports arrangements were made to reach the developing Antarctica refugee complexes. The experience was especially traumatic for Ryan due to not being able to reach either of his parents until he had gotten to the Antarctic base, where he was finally able to reunite with them when they came on a transport a week after his own arrival. With the official word of the Space Police blockade, Ryan was forced to accept the crowded conditions and increased Daniel Radcliffe mix-ups ass he settled into the refugee facilities. He spent his time helping with maintaining things by providing tech support and helping out with the massive amount of heating equipment and monitoring stations, and cooperated as much as he could with the various technologies Alpha Team was using to maintain the facilities' ever-increasing size. With his experience in Einfield, he frequently asked why the Agents weren't more involved, and was frustrated by many of the bitter Alpha Team agents who were still insistent on the few between the two agencies since 2008, and often drew his ire and argument. Bluetooth was aware and supportive of the Dino Attack Team's formation and efforts to fight back against the Mutant Dinos from the beginning, but at first considered himself a poor fighter who wouldn't be of much use in the sheer combative side of containing the invasion. But in conversing with Alpha Team agents and hearing the detailed recruitment efforts Dino Attack liaisons often made in the refugee facilities, he came to understand the team didn't just need people with guns, and with the level of modern-day technologies the team's vehicles were using, he started to see the kind of role he could be able to play in the war effort. So three months into the war, he signed up and was recruited. Team Newcomer Coming whenever Personality and Traits "Later." - Medic Trivia *Bluetooth's physical similarity to actor Daniel Radcliffe is a reference to the fact that his minifigure is depicted with the head piece of Harry Potter, who was portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe in the film series. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Andrewnuva199 Category:To Be Expanded